Source:Qtext.h
Below is the full text to include/qtext.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[qtext.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)qtext.h 3.4 1997/02/02 */ 2. /* Copyright © Mike Stephenson 1991. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef QTEXT_H 6. #define QTEXT_H 7. 8. #define N_HDR 16 /* Maximum number of categories */ 9. /* (i.e., num roles + 1) */ 10. #define LEN_HDR 3 /* Maximum length of a category name */ 11. 12. struct qtmsg { 13. int msgnum; 14. char delivery; 15. long offset, 16. size; 17. }; 18. 19. #ifdef MAKEDEFS_C /***** MAKEDEFS *****/ 20. 21. #define N_MSG 100 /* arbitrary */ 22. 23. struct msghdr { 24. int n_msg; 25. struct qtmsg qt_msgN_MSG; 26. }; 27. 28. struct qthdr { 29. int n_hdr; 30. char idN_HDRLEN_HDR; 31. long offsetN_HDR; 32. }; 33. 34. /* Error message macros */ 35. #define CREC_IN_MSG "Control record encountered during message - line %d\n" 36. #define DUP_MSG "Duplicate message number at line %d\n" 37. #define END_NOT_IN_MSG "End record encountered before message - line %d\n" 38. #define TEXT_NOT_IN_MSG "Text encountered outside message - line %d\n" 39. #define UNREC_CREC "Unrecognized Control record at line %d\n" 40. #define OUT_OF_HEADERS "Too many message types (line %d)\nAdjust N_HDR in qtext.h and recompile.\n" 41. #define OUT_OF_MESSAGES "Too many messages in class (line %d)\nAdjust N_MSG in qtext.h and recompile.\n" 42. 43. 44. #else /***** !MAKEDEFS *****/ 45. 46. struct qtlists { 47. struct qtmsg *common, 48. #if 0 /* UNUSED but available */ 49. *chrace, 50. #endif 51. *chrole; 52. }; 53. 54. 55. /* 56. * Quest message defines. Used in quest.c to trigger off "realistic" 57. * dialogue to the player. 58. */ 59. #define QT_FIRSTTIME 1 60. #define QT_NEXTTIME 2 61. #define QT_OTHERTIME 3 62. 63. #define QT_GUARDTALK 5 /* 5 random things guards say before quest */ 64. #define QT_GUARDTALK2 10 /* 5 random things guards say after quest */ 65. 66. #define QT_FIRSTLEADER 15 67. #define QT_NEXTLEADER 16 68. #define QT_OTHERLEADER 17 69. #define QT_LASTLEADER 18 70. #define QT_BADLEVEL 19 71. #define QT_BADALIGN 20 72. #define QT_ASSIGNQUEST 21 73. 74. #define QT_ENCOURAGE 25 /* 1-10 random encouragement messages */ 75. 76. #define QT_FIRSTLOCATE 35 77. #define QT_NEXTLOCATE 36 78. 79. #define QT_FIRSTGOAL 40 80. #define QT_NEXTGOAL 41 81. 82. #define QT_FIRSTNEMESIS 50 83. #define QT_NEXTNEMESIS 51 84. #define QT_OTHERNEMESIS 52 85. #define QT_NEMWANTSIT 53 /* you somehow got the artifact */ 86. 87. #define QT_DISCOURAGE 60 /* 1-10 random maledictive messages */ 88. 89. #define QT_GOTIT 70 90. 91. #define QT_KILLEDNEM 80 92. #define QT_OFFEREDIT 81 93. #define QT_OFFEREDIT2 82 94. 95. #define QT_POSTHANKS 90 96. #define QT_HASAMULET 91 97. 98. /* 99. * Message defines for common text used in maledictions. 100. */ 101. #define COMMON_ID "-" /* Common message id value */ 102. 103. #define QT_ANGELIC 10 104. #define QTN_ANGELIC 10 105. 106. #define QT_DEMONIC 30 107. #define QTN_DEMONIC 20 108. 109. #define QT_BANISHED 60 110. #endif /***** !MAKEDEFS *****/ 111. 112. #endif /* QTEXT_H */ Category:source code